


Like The Wind

by cxsmicdxst



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicdxst/pseuds/cxsmicdxst
Summary: Young college student Victor decides to send a letter to someone who had posted their info in a pen-pals' site. Hoping to relieve his stress, he takes some free time to write from time to time.Freshman student Katsuki Yuuri comes back home one day to find out someone replied to his ad. Excited, he tells his best friend about it, who suggests he should write back as soon as possible.-Format of the fanfic will be letter to letter.





	1. I

July 26th, 2017

To Katsuki Yuuri:

Hello.  
I hope you’re having a wonderful day, evening, or night where you are.  
My name’s Victor Nikiforov, I’m a college student at St. Petersburg in Russia. I’m 24 years old; I have grey hair, blue eyes, and a nice personality to match – I’m more handsome in person though, just saying (I’m sending a pic). I’m an arts’ student, and I’m majoring in ballet, as it helps me with one of my favourite hobbies ever: figure skating. I’ve been doing both since I was very young, and I don’t mean to brag, but I’m one of the best in my country.  
I also have a pet dog named Makkachin (I’ll send a photo too because he’s just too cute and you’ll be missing out if you don’t see him). He’s a lovely brown poodle who has been my companion for the longest time, and always cheers me up; it’s almost as if he were a person, he knows exactly how I’m feeling and what to do, it’s just amazing. I don’t know what I would do without him, and I consider him one of my best friends.  
I saw your ad in the pen-pals’ site, and decided to give this a go because I felt it would be a good way to ease the tension that I have on me, as things have been really stressful lately, if you’d like to know. With my coach pressuring me to finish my routine as fast as possible and finals piling up on my back, I’ve felt like I was about to burst until this crossed my mind – I hope you do not find this boring so far.  
I also love travelling, and plan to take a vacation to Kyushu next year; I chose Japan as the destination because I’ve always loved your culture and found it very interesting – if you can, please suggest some good places to visit! I’m very eager to take in everything I can about the country.  
The rink’s lonely today; I’m at practice and my new partner still hasn’t arrived. I heard he’s some new kid who, apparently, has great talent for this. He’s so young though; only 12 years old and people already call him the future of Russia’s figure skating. I wonder if he’s actually that good – I’ll have to take notes if he is. My friend Christophe has seen him before, and says he’s pretty good, but I’ll be the judge.  
I hope you enjoyed the letter, and I hope to hear from you soon (if you’re interested, of course). I must leave now, so I might write another day.

Goodbye!

\- Vitya


	2. 2

July 28th, 2017

Dearest Victor:

Hello! I’m really thankful that you wrote to me – it had been a few weeks since I had posted the ad, and no one had replied yet; I was about to give up when I came home the other day to find that I had new email. I would love to be pen-pals with you, I’m glad that you took the time to send something (my best friend wouldn’t shut up about messaging you back, hahah).  
As you know, my name is Katsuki Yuuri, I’m 20 years old and I’ve lived in Hasetsu all my life; I’m a freshman Architecture student at Kyushu University, but I have other hobbies I’m more interested in at the moment. I have short, brown hair and eyes to match. I won’t send a picture though. I’m not... In the best shape right now, hahah.  
You probably won’t believe this, but I skate too – crazy, isn’t it? The only difference between us is that I started with ballet first; my teacher was the one who suggested I try skating when I was around five, and I’ve loved it ever since. I might not be at the top, but I’m still working on things. I’ve lost a big local competition, and I’m still getting over that one. I guess I can relate to you when you say you’re stressed, maybe more than I think.  
Other hobbies I have are listening to music and eating katsudon – have you ever tried it? It’s a Japanese dish made with breaded pork, rice, egg, and a few more ingredients. It’s my absolute favourite, and I strongly recommend you try it whenever you come to the country. I promise you’ll like it. I also work and live with my family at our onsen (hot springs, I think it’s what you would call them). Ours is the last one in our town, as the population has declined, so we don’t get as many customers as we used to, but we’re still proud of our little business. We had a poodle too! He was identical to yours, just that his fur was a bit lighter; we named him Vicchan, and he was my first best friend, but sadly he passed away before my last competition, and I couldn’t get my heart away from him. I miss him every day.  
Oh, did I talk a little bit too much? I’m sorry if I made you even more stressed, I’m not great when it comes to talking about myself. I’ll stop here then, so you can tell me about yourself. What's it like living in Russia? I’ve never met anyone from there, and I’d love to hear more about it.  
I hope to hear from you soon! 

Love, Yuuri.

PS: I hope you don’t mind, but I googled you; you really are amazing at what you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone; please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes so I can fix them!


	3. 3

August 3rd, 2017

Dear Yuuri:

First of all, I’m sorry I couldn’t reply sooner – practice has been hell, and I couldn’t find a good moment to write back. Don’t worry though, I can always have some time to send you stuff and keep you updated.  
You sound so interesting! I do wish I could have a better photo though; the one in the pen-pal site wasn’t exactly good quality, but I’ll wait until you’re ready to show me. I’ll be looking forward to that day, then. I’m sorry to hear about your dog too, I’m sure he was a happy dog and that, no matter where he is, he’s cheering for you with love – he and Makkachin could’ve been good friends, don’t you think?  
There’s also the fact that you’re also a skater, which, I must admit, did take me by surprise. Of all the people I could reply to, it had to be you; it’s something like fate, hahah. I’d love for you to see one of my performances live someday, I’m certain that you’ll enjoy it – also, remember that I told you about my new partner? I know this may sound a little weird, but his name is also Yuri! His’ is spelled different though, but they sound so alike I’m afraid I might start confusing them soon.  
You want to know how’s it like living in Russia? If I had to describe it… it would be cold. I’m pretty used to it though, but when I travel to other warmer countries I can’t help but feel like I’ll come back with heatstroke, as I’m not used to it. Saint Petersburg is also a really beautiful city, with a lot of gorgeous buildings that I’m sure you, as an aspiring architect, will be able to appreciate a lot more than I do. It’s especially amazing during winter; you could visit and I’ll show you around any time you want.  
I know you’ve already seen me skating in videos, but I’ll send a link to another one of my shows – it’s my absolute favourite I’ve done. I hope you can think the same.

Love, Vitya.


End file.
